1. Field
The present disclosure related generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to capturing virtual machine images. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for automatically capturing multi-disk virtual machine images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual machine image is a virtual representation of a computer, in whole or in part, either physical or virtual. For example, a virtual machine image might contain operating systems, middleware, and end user applications related to one or more computers.
However, capturing virtual machine images is difficult, particularly for multiple disk machines. For example, taking a snapshot of a physical machine with multiple disks may yield one single virtual disk. As a result, the user may lose the ability to swap drives, lose physical disk size, and ultimately may obtain a virtual configuration that does not truly capture the physical machine. The same issue may arise with respect to capturing virtual machines having multiple virtual disks. For these reasons, better techniques for capturing multi-disk virtual machine images are desirable.